


Hormones

by edxwin_elric



Series: Little Bean [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Levy is pregnant, and both she and Gajeel are dealing with an array of hormone-related symptoms.





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> This one is smutty, so if that’s not your think, feel free to skit over it. It shouldn’t affect the plot too much. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Happy reading!

**_Gajeel_ **

When I walk into the house, I stop and take a second to breathe in the fresh scent of the cool air. I’ve been outside training all day, and I’m ready to shower, eat, and collapse. Not exactly in that order. But first, I want to see my wife.

“Levy?” I take off my boots by the door and go into the kitchen.

I freeze in the doorway when I see her at the stove. Her back is to me, but I know what those shaking shoulders mean. I go to the sink first and wash my hands before wiping them on a rag and going over to her. She’s stirring a pot of something white and creamy that smells delicious and crying silently at the same time.

“What’s wrong, little mama?” I step up beside her and slide my hand over her giant pregnant belly.

“I d-don’t know,” she whimpers.

“Hormones?”

The last six months have been crazy with Levy’s condition. It started with morning sickness, extreme tiredness, and constant cold during the first trimester. Then came the cravings and violent mood swings, not to mention the edema which caused her feet and ankles to swell up like balloons. Now, she has hot flashes, unprovoked crying episodes, and body aches on top of a mixture of her earlier symptoms.

As much as I love seeing her waddle around the house, heavy with my kids, I’m ready for the babies to come so she can breathe easier for a change. Also, I want to meet my kids.

Fuck. I’m gonna be a dad.

“I cut an onion f-for this soup,” Levy’s soft voice pulls me out of my head. “I thought that m-might be it, b-but I haven’t been able t-to stop.”

I reach over and take the spoon from her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“I can stir soup. Go lie down for a bit until you feel better.”

“I’m fine, Gajeel,” she snaps, turning away from me, not letting go of the spoon. “I j-just can’t s-stop crying.”

I clench my jaw and let out a slow breath through my nose. I hate seeing Levy cry, even if it is just her wild pregnancy hormones. But she’s stubborn as hell, and if she says she can do it, she can, so I release the wooden utensil and rub my hand down her spine.

“I’m going to shower then,” I inform her. “If you need me.”

“Thank you,” she whispers. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

I lean over and wipe the tears off her face, even though fresh ones are already falling.

“I love you, shorty.” I remind her, holding her damp cheeks in my hands. “And your emotions are out of your control. I get that.”

She nods, turning her head to kiss my palm.

“Go get clean, baby,” she murmurs.

I’m a little reluctant to leave her, but the feeling of dirt and sweat finally wins, so I head to the bathroom to scrub it off. I work fast, both because I’m not a fan of feeling disgusting, and also so I can get back to Levy. I do spend a little extra time washing my hair though. Since my girl likes to play with it, I want it to be nice and soft for her. I’m rinsing it out when I hear the door open.

“Gajeel?” Levy calls out, and I pull back the shower curtain enough to see her.

“What is it?”

I watch her take in my body, soap and water running down my chest, my legs slightly parted giving her a perfect view of my cock… I grin when her eyes widen at it, her cheeks going pink. Fuck she’s cute when she blushes. Even more so since she’s seen me naked plenty.

“Dinner is ready,” she says quickly. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

She turns and scurries out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. I laugh into the steam-filled shower and shake my head. My damn wife. So fucking adorable.

 

**_Levy_ **

I finally stopped crying after seeing Gajeel in the shower. Of course, that just left me with a different problem. (One that required a lot of deep breathing and clenching my thighs together to take care of.) Fortunately, I managed to get it under control before he joined me for dinner, which he basically inhaled.

As soon as we were finished, he did the dishes and swept me off to the bedroom. It took him five minutes to brush his teeth and strip down to his boxers, since he had on a robe over them and nothing else. I had to wash my face, brush my teeth, put on moisturizer, and take my prenatal vitamins before struggling to get my clothes off and wriggling into a nightie. Seriously, I’m only six months along, but I guess since there are two babies it makes sense that I’m already the size of a whale. If I get much bigger, I’m not going to be able to get out of bed.

Finally, I make it over to the mattress where I sit down and exhale before strategically turning onto my back and then _slowly_ rolling onto my side. My spine is too warped for me to sleep on it these days. I’ll be happy when these babies are out of me, and I can move without discomfort.

“Dinner was delicious, Levy,” Gajeel rumbles, reaching out to play with my hair.

“Thank you.”

“I’m beat,” he adds. “Goodnight, little mama.”

“Goodnight.”

I shut my eyes and focus on relaxing. Recently, I’ve had trouble at night because I’m too uncomfortable to sleep, but it isn’t five minutes before I hear Gajeel’s breathing deepen. I try to focus on the rise and fall of his chest, hoping the repetition will knock me out.

God, he has a nice chest. All that pure muscle. I shut my eyes and bite my lip as the image from the shower replays fresh in my memory. Damn my husband is ripped.

And _hung._ Even when it’s not hard, his dick is so big it makes my pussy quiver just seeing it. And the piercings he has that run the length of it? They star in my fantasies.

_Oh no._

I feel heat pool between my legs, and I suck in a breath. Not now! This can’t happen now! My hands ball into fists, and I squeeze my thighs together. God, I wish this would quit happening. My nipples start tingling, so I reach up and cross an arm over my chest in hopes it will help. It doesn’t.

I bite my lip to suppress a whimper, but it’s getting worse. _Oh God. I’m so horny._

Stupid pregnancy hormones.

I try shifting my legs, rubbing them against each other in hopes of releasing some pressure, but it only adds to it. I start panting and reach up to cover my mouth.

“Levy?”

I go still at Gajeel’s sleepy-concerned voice, trying to ignore the insane throbbing in my pussy.

“Go to sleep,” I whisper shakily.

“Do you feel okay?” He starts to sit up.

“I’m fine.” I try to say it convincingly, but it comes out weak and breathless. “Really.”

He sets his head back in his pillow, and I relax, only for a fresh wave of heat to pound between my legs. I whimper before I can stop it.

Gajeel is up at once.

“What’s going on? Is it the twins? Are you in pain?”

“N-no,” I pant. “It’s not that.”

“What? Then wha–”

“It’s… I… I feel… _oh_ ,” I moan, and instantly, a blush blooms on my cheeks.

I know he sees it when his face changes, taking on a smirk.

“Levy…” he starts slowly.

“Yes?” I gasp, my legs clenching tight.

“Are you turned on?”

I open my mouth to answer, but before I can, he pulls the sheet off of me and drives his hand between my legs.

“ _Ah! Gajeel!_ ”

“What the fuck, Levy?” he murmurs into my ear. “It’s like a fucking sauna in your panties.”

“Don’t,” I choke. His deep voice saying those things is only making it worse.

“Don’t?” He raises an eyebrow. “You want me to let you suffer all night? When I can easily fix this problem?”

“Gajeel, I–”

He rubs his fingers over my panties, and I cry out.

“I think being pregnant made you more sensitive,” he comments.

He’s right, of course. I’ve never been so close to an orgasm this soon.

He strokes me again, and I whimper as I feel it getting closer.

“I’m going to come,” I blurt out.

He jerks and looks down at me. “From just this?”

I nod. “It’s… I don’t know why it’s like this,” I admit. “But it keeps happening, and I can’t…”

“What do you mean ‘it keeps happening?’” Gajeel frowns. “This has happened before?”

I bite my lips and avert my eyes.

“Levy?” His voice has a warning in it.

“Off and on for the last week,” I confess. “This is the third time today.”

“What?” he barks. “You’ve been getting spontaneously aroused and didn’t tell me? I was at home all day!”

“Gajeel–”

“You're my freaking girlfriend, Levy! You're supposed to come get me!”

“It’s embarrassing,” I whisper over him. “I didn’t want you to know.”

“Embarrassing?” he repeats, his voice softening. “Baby, you have no reason to be embarrassed. This is fucking hot, seeing you like this…”

He rubs at me again, and I choke on a sob as I turn my face away.

“I’ve never had you this responsive, and normally you’re spectacular.”

Something pleasant bursts in my stomach.

“Really?” I steal a peek at him.

“Of course,” he grunts. “How do you think we ended up with these?”

His other hand moves to my giant belly, and I whine.

“Even that turns you on?” He raises an eyebrow.

“It…it’s like my whole body is an erogenous zone,” I murmur. “Sometimes, I can get control of it, but…usually I have to come to make it stop.”

“Don’t worry, Levy. I’m all about making you come, but if you’re already this far gone, I’m not wasting time with my fingers.”

I start to ask what he means when he moves suddenly, removing his hand from between my legs and gently turning us until we’re facing, my huge belly pressed against his hard abs. He quickly removes my panties, dipping a large finger into my waistband and tugging them down, leaving me bare. I grab onto his shoulders as he takes his massive cock out of his boxers, the mere sight of it sending a ripple through my pussy.

“You’re already hard,” I whisper, staring at the thick shaft in his hand.

“I got hard the second I heard you whimpering,” he confesses. “Hell, Levy, I can look at you and get hard.”

“Oh.”

“You ready for me?”

“So ready,” I whisper, nodding.

He grabs my thigh and pulls it over his, lining his tip up with my drenched opening.

“It won’t fit,” I whimper. “My belly is in the way!”

“Relax, short stuff,” Gajeel bites through clenched teeth. “I got this.”

I bite my lip and press my head into his collarbone, bracing myself. His fingers spread me open, and I feel wet trail down my thigh.

“Fuck, I love your pussy, Levy.”

“Gajeel,” I whine.

“Shh. It’s coming.” Suddenly, he locks an arm around my ass, and slowly begins pushing in. He’s barely got the head between my swollen lips when I feel it starting.

“Oh God,” I choke out. “ _Oh God!”_

He grunts as he squeezes himself into my tight channel, the metal of his piercings dragging against me. I gasp for air, my fingernails digging into his skin.

It happens before he’s all the way in, my pussy convulsing around him, desperate to be filled with his titan cock as I moan into his chest—

“Are you coming?” he asks gruffly, his large hand stroking my back.

I try to nod, but my body is still in the throes of it.

“Gajeel,” I finally manage to gasp weakly. “Please.”

Slowly, he begins pulling out and sliding back in. My orgasm wanes only to start building again as his turgid flesh rubs against me. His hand moves to cup my ass cheek, holding me against him as he thrusts deep. I turn my head until it’s buried in his neck, my breathing coming in short pants.

“Oh God, yes,” I gasp into his ear. “Harder, Gajeel.”

He grunts and starts ramming into me, his hips grinding against mine. He hits the back of my channel, and I sob from how good it feels, how wide he’s stretching me.

“I love your cock,” I tell him, desperately. “I feel so empty without it.”

He makes a low sound in the back of his throat and begins pumping faster. I gasp and hold tighter to his shoulders, the combined friction of his speed and size, not to mention his piercings, bringing me incredibly close to the edge.

 _“Yes, Yes!”_ I wail. “ _Don’t stop! Never stop!”_

Both of his strong hands drop to my ass where he squeezes my cheeks and clamps them tight against him as he drives into me wildly.

“Come, Levy,” he growls.

As soon as he says it, my pussy explodes all over his pounding cock. My head flies back, and I feel it everywhere. It’s so powerful I feel like I’m unraveling. I can’t feel anything but the intense burn of pleasure in my pussy and belly. It slides down my legs and up into my swollen nipples. I feel tears leak out of the corners of my eyes before Gajeel finally buries himself to the hilt and roars as his own orgasm swallows him.

I slowly come down as his cock jerks and spills inside of me. My head lands in the curve of his neck, and my arm slides down to his waist. When he’s spent, he tilts his head down to kiss my shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Much better,” I whisper.

He starts to pull out, but I stop him.

“Not yet,” I murmur, nuzzling my cheek against him. “I don’t want to lose you yet.”

“Whatever you want, Levy.”

He gives my butt a small squeeze and then starts using his finger to trace designs on my cheek. It tickles some, and feels a little strange, but mostly it feels nice. Gajeel’s touch is always nice.

“What did you do earlier?” His rough voice breaks the silence.

I blink and look up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“You said this has been happening all week, and sometimes you can handle it, but other times… What did you do then?”

“Oh.” I feel my face heat. “I, um…I was on the couch this afternoon reading, and it happened,” I tell him. “Since you and Lily were out of the house, I just…”

“Next time, I want to watch,” he says instantly.

“W-what?” I gasp, jerking back.

“You’re telling me you touched yourself to get off, right?” he rumbles. “That you put those dainty Levy fingers into your slick, pink pussy and made yourself come?”

“Gajeel,” I hiss. “Don’t make it sound so dirty.”

“Why not? I want it to be dirty, and I want to watch you be dirty.”

“Gajeel…” I mumble.

“So, the next time your hormones flip the sex switch, come get me.”

“What if you’re not at home?” I counter at once.

“I’ll get here.”

“What if _we’re_ not at home?”

His eyebrows rise, and I immediately regret speaking.

“Don’t worry about that, shorty,” he rumbles, and I feel his lips spread into a grin against the skin of my neck. “I’ll find us a spot.”

I feel both embarrassed and turned on by his comment. Fortunately, his big dick is still hot and hard inside of me, so all I have to do is roll my hips to relieve it.

“Are you ready to go again?” he asks at my small movement.

“N-no,” I stammer. “I just…”

“Or did it make you hot, the suggestion of doing it in public?” he teases softly, and I glare at him.

“Go to bed, Gajeel.”

He laughs into the dark, and I move my head to kiss his neck. He sobers instantly, his arms sliding around my back.

“I love you,” I murmur.

“I love you, too, Levy.”

“Can we…” I glance down at my leg still hooked over his hip, the weight of him still filling my pussy. “Can we sleep like this?” I ask softly.

“Whatever you want, little mama.”

He kisses my head, and I yawn and snuggle into him. His hand slides into my hair, and I smile. A few seconds later, I feel his breathing slow with sleep. My eyelids get heavy, and I know I’m not far behind him. Maybe the orgasms wore me out. I sigh and inhale the scent of him as I drift off.


End file.
